


A month is all it takes

by Fanwizz01



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, F/F, Human Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanwizz01/pseuds/Fanwizz01
Summary: Lena isn’t happy with her relationship with her wife, it’s suddenly become...dull. Well not suddenly, she’s noticed over time how her and Kara don’t seem to have the same closeness as they did at the start of their marriage. Maybe it’s time to go their separate ways.____________________________________Will Kara let this be the end? Or will she fight for more time.____________________________________Can Maggie and Alex work through their recent argument on having kids?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	1. 1st September

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

Lena sighed as the sound of the clock added to the growing pain in her head. Opening up the draw on her left, she plucked up two aspirin tablets before swallowing them down with a sip of water.

Pulling off her thick rimmed glasses, she rubbed at her eyes. She’ll be telling Jess, her assistant, to throw out that clock in the morning. Why did she even have it in the first place, she did have the time on her phone. Saying that, her phone was currently faced down on her desk. She had turned it off a while ago since Kara had been calling and right now, she just couldn’t deal with the perky blonde.

So she looked up to the clock, Lena sighed again.

22:31pm

It was late, late enough for her to be the last in the building unless the cleaning staff were still about.

It wasn’t her fault, she had simply been distracted by all the work she had to do. Though if you asked Jess, that would be a lie. Why? Well because there wasn’t much work for Lena to do. Everything she had needed to do was done hours ago, so now Lena was simply looking through old prototype documents, knowing she wouldn’t even do anything with them at the end of this.

So, this comes to the reasoning as to why she was here so late when she had no reason to be.

Twisting the silver band on her finger, Lena closed her eyes.

It was because she didn’t want to go home to her wife. She didn’t want to go to a home where she had to pretend to be happy.

It wasn’t always like this, she used to love going home to Kara, it had always been the highlight of her day, but now it was dreaded.

She wasn’t sure when it had happened, when she had started to distance herself or simply want to be away from Kara but it had struck her hard when she came to the realisation. When it did finally hit, she couldn’t stop thinking about it.

Her and Kara, it was easy. It had always been easy. Lena had come from a hard life, she grew up in cold home and lacked a real childhood. But with this came the want for a challenge and with Kara, there was no challenge. It was too easy. Her life had become a routine with Kara and it wasn’t something she enjoyed.

There had been a time when she loved Kara. Well no, she does love Kara, it was just the fact that she is no longer _in_ love with her.

Maybe she loved the idea of Kara, she was different. She was different in so many ways. For one, while Lena was cold and stoic, Kara was warm and bubbly. Where she was distrustful and wary, Kara was welcoming and trustful.

Lena had also liked the fact that Kara had disgruntled Lillian. The woman had even tried to bargain with the blonde, giving her money so she would leave Lena alone. But sweet, wonderful Kara had refused, she wanted Lena for who she is and not for what she has. Again that annoyed Lillian, Kara wasn’t from old money, she loved Lena and even worse for Lillian, she was a reporter!

In the end, Lena had been grateful that her mother had stayed away from them after they got married.

Packing up her things, Lena decided it was finally time to head home. She had nothing else to do and she certainly didn’t want to sleep in her office, it never did anything good for her neck.

It didn’t take her long to arrive home in her car, while there was still some traffic even at this time, her penthouse was still quite close to L-Corp.

No, the hard part wasn’t getting home, it was going inside that was the hard part. Because now she would have to pretend to be happy in a place that should be her safe space.

Taking in a deep breath, Lena unlocked the door and stepped into the darkened room.

“Kara?” She whispered.

Closing and locking the door behind her, she placed the key in a bowl next to the door. It had been Kara’s idea after she lost the key more than three times.

Quietly walking into the living room, she soon spotted her wife sleeping peacefully on the couch.

Sighing in relief, she made her way to the kitchen so she could pour herself a glass of water before heading to bed. Though before she could make it more than two steps in, she stopped at the sight of the table.

There were two plates, one filled with food while the other was half eaten. The candles in the middle of the table were out, only a darkened wick and a pool of wax remained.

Date night. Tonight had been date night. That’s why Kara had been calling.

A bubble of guilt swarmed in her stomach. Turning to the room that held Kara, she gasp and jumped in surprise as she spotted Kara standing at the door. Her hair was mused from sleep though her deep blue eyes were bright with sadness causing the guilt to worsen.

“Gosh Kara! You can’t just creep up on someone!”

“Oh sorry, Lena. I...I heard you come in. I just wanted to check up on you since it’s late.”

Lena bit down on her lips, forcing a smile onto her lips. “Yeah...sorry I didn’t call, I was really busy w-.”

Kara cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

“Don’t lie.”

“What?”

“I’m a reporter, Lena. I know when someone is lying. I’m also you wife so I know when you’re lying. I know you weren’t busy since you let Jess go home early... I was worried about you, Lena.”

Lena heard the change in Kara’s tones, going from angry to exasperated to heartbroken.

Seeing that Lena wasn’t going to say any thing, Kara continued.

“I’ve noticed you, Lena. You’re pulling away from me, you come home late at night when you know I’ll be asleep and leave so early in the morning that I won’t be awake until hours after. I hardly even see you anymore!”

Chest heaving, thick tears started to build up in Kara’s eyes.

“You hate being here and it’s because of me isn’t it? I don’t know what I’ve done-.”

“You haven’t done anything Kara.”

“Then why do you not like me anymore?! Why would you rather stay at work than come home to me, why don’t you answer my calls any more? Or my texts? Why...why do you look at me like I’m your worst regret?” Kara choked on her words, tears now flowing freely down her face.

“Kara I-.”

“I need you to tell me.”

“Tell you what, Kara?” Lena’s head tilted to the side with confusion. Her heart ached in her chest for her wife, while she didn’t want to be with her anymore, she had never wanted to hurt her. She hated seeing her cry, it just wasn’t a look Kara Luthor-Danvers should ever have.

“I need you to tell me if you love me or not.” She whispered ever so softly.

“Kara.” Lena murmured, looking sadly at the blonde. “I do love you, I’ve loved you since the day you crashed into me at the book store... I’m just not in love with you anymore.”

Kara simply nodded her head, sniffling as she wiped at the tears on her cheeks.

“Okay. Then I guess what we had between us is over.”

“It is.”

“The I’ll pack up my things tonight, I still have my apartment, I know it was used as extra space but I’m sure I can clean it up,”

“Kara-.”

“I’ll be gone by the morning so you can sleep in, you won’t have to see me I-I’ll make sure of that.”

“Kara you-.”

“And then I’ll send the divorce papers, you won’t ever have to hear from me again after that if that’s what you-.”

“Kara stop!” Lena shouted, tired of being cut off. She didn’t even feel sorry for startling Kara, though she did soften her words

“You don’t have to move out straight away, Kara. This is still your home. I may be a Luthor but I’m not that cruel.” And while she wasn’t in love with Kara anymore, she couldn’t imagine a life without Kara in it.

“I believe we could still be friends, Kara.”

“We were never friends Lena.” It wasn’t said with malice, it was simply a truthful statement. Because they hadn’t been friends.

They had met in the bookstore with Kara tumbling into Lena and well Lena had done something she had never done before and had slipped the adorable blonde her number. After that they went on a series of dates until they finally called each other partners. So no, they had never been friends.

“Maybe we can be now, a fresh start as friends.”

Kara ended up being the quiet one this time, Lena could see there was something on her mind, perhaps something bigger than what they were talking about.

“Kara, are you-.”

“One month.”

“Okay? What?”

“Give me one month.”

“One month for what? To move out?” Her brows furrowed in confusion.

“No. For us to be together. Just one month is all I ask. One month of us still being together, still married. And no one else has to know. I just...I want one more month where I love you and you still love me. And once that month is finished, we can tell everyone that we are getting a divorce and I’ll move out. And if you want to be friends still, we can be.”

Lena’s brow perked up while her fingers came to rub at the bridge of her nose.

“Kara a month won’t change how I feel about you.”

“I know, Lena. It’s just one more month...please.”

Sighing, Lena thought over the request.

“Fine. One month but that’s it.”

Kara breathed out a breath of relief as a wide smile spread across her lips.

“Thank you, Lena.”

“This finishes on the 30th September.”

Kara nodded her head. “October will be the start of a new time, Lena.”

“Okay then.”

“Okay.”

“So one month.”

“One month.” Kara moved forward and gently wrapped Lena into a hug.

“Shall we go to bed.”

Kara nodded and allowed Lena to pull her back to the bedroom.

It didn’t take them long to settle down with Kara cuddled into Lena’s side. Of course, Kara was the first to fall asleep. Lena however stared at the ceiling for a little longer.

_It’s only a month, how hard can that be?_

With that thought in her mind, Lena fell into the most peaceful sleep she’d had in a long time.


	2. 2nd September

Lena woke to an empty empty bed, the space at her side had long since grown cold which indicated that Kara had left the bed awhile ago. 

Taking a moment to stretch her arms out and yawn into her hand, she pulled herself up into a sitting position and looked around the room. 

Nothing had gone so Kara definitely hadn’t left in the middle of the night. Rubbing at her eyes, sound could be heard from outside of the bedroom. Kitchen then, of course Kara was in the kitchen. 

Shuffling out of the bed, Lena slipped on her fluffy bunny slippers which Kara had bought her a few months ago. She also put on the dressing gown that matched them. 

With the hood up, a bunny’s face was presented at the top. Now more comfortable and warm, Lena slowly made her way to the kitchen where she Kara’s voice grew louder. 

“-Know Alex, she’ll be back soon. She’s probably at work. Do you want me to go find-...well I thought it was a good idea...hey! Not all of my ideas are bad ones...okay that was one time!...Alex!...okay, I love you too! Toodaloo kangaroo!”

By the time Kara was finished with her conversation with her sister, Lena was already at the door taking in the damage to the kitchen. 

There was flour everywhere, a pancake stuck the the ceiling and egg all over the counter. Though Kara seemed to be the one most affected since she was covered head to toe in flour. 

“Did a flour bomb go off while I was asleep?”

Kara squeaked, the egg that was in her hand suddenly flew towards Lena and hit her square in the chest. 

The raven haired woman’s jaw dropped open as she looked at the damage to her dressing gown. 

“Kara-.”

“Oh gosh! Lena I’m so-“

“Zor-El-“

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to! I-it just-“

“Luthor-“

“Slipped! It just slipped! And you...well if your fault, you scared-“

“Danvers! You-“

“Me! So really you’re to blame not me!”

“Little shit!”

Kara’s eyes widened because gosh, she was in trouble. Lena screeched which caused Kara to scream and before Kara knew it Lena was charging at her. 

Turning quickly Kara ran down the hall with Lena hot on her feet. 

“Stop running you little brat!”

If Kara wasn’t so scared she’d have laughed because Lena was utterly adorable when trying to be angry. 

With the door of the bathroom in sight, Kara grinned with victory but only for a second as a weight hit her back, taking her to the floor. 

She had jumped. Lena had jumped into Kara’s back and had taken her down. 

Now it was Lena’s turn to grin victoriously. She turned Kara over and sat back down on top of her to keep her from moving. 

“Le-.”

A previously hidden egg that had been snatched up from the side was suddenly smashed on Kara’s forehead. 

“Eggcellent.”

“Lena! No!”

“Lena yes.”

It was in this moment that both women forgot about the month remaining, forgot that one had fallen out of love. The two wives could just be happy without a care in the world. 

Leaning up, Kara pressed at kiss to Lena’s lips which ended up bringing Lena out of her stupor. 

Pulling away, Lena frowned down at Kara. 

Noticing her mistake, a flash of hurt covered Kara’s expression before it turned to one of regret. 

“I’m sorry, you probably don’t want me to do that anymore since...you know.”

“No, no. It’s okay, it’s a month just like normal yeah? So kissing still counts.”

Kara offered a small smile while Lena leaned down to press an awkward kiss to Kara’s lips. 

After five years of being together, two of which they had been married, Lena was surprised she could even have the feeling of awkwardness with Kara. How had things changed so easily?

“I uh. I made pancakes.”

“Really? I thought it was just a mess,” Lena attempted to tease which ended up working. 

“It’s not my fault! The flour fell from the shelf and onto me! Flour’s fault!” Kara pouted up at Lena who simply smiled and got up. 

“If I get poisoned by pancakes, I’m coming back to haunt you, Kara.”

Kara only smiled, though there was an odd look of pain, perhaps sorrow, on her face. 

Dismissing it, Lena headed off to the kitchen. Breakfast would be good for the long work day ahead. 

_____________________________________________

Alex sighed and laid her phone down on the table stand. Maggie didn’t come over last night, while she knew why she still wished that she’d stop by. 

They’d had an argument yesterday afternoon, if it wasn’t on such a life changing topic then they would both probably be cuddled up in bed right this minute. Alas they were not and it was on such a topic. 

Because Alex wanted kids and Maggie didn’t. 

Alex wanted to be a mother, Maggie did not. 

The opening of the door pulled Alex from her anxious thoughts and pulled a sigh of relief from the red head. 

“Maggie” Alex breathed, moving forward to pull the smaller woman into a tight hug. 

“Hey Danvers.” Maggie smiled, tightening the hug. 

“Are you okay? I got pretty worried when you didn’t come home last night.” Alex pulled away only to kiss her fiancé. 

After a few moments, Maggie pulled back from the kiss with a soft smile. 

“My friend let me stay on his sofa, I thought it would be best if we both had time to cool down.”

After a second or two Alex nodded. “Yeah, you’re probably right.”

“I usually am.” Maggie said with a grin. 

“Oh hush.” Alex chuckled and pecked her lips. 

“I love you, Maggie.”

Leaning forward, Alex placed her forehead against Maggie’s. 

“I love you too, Alex. We can work through this, I know we can. Maybe...maybe we can start small?”

“I think I can do that. So, how uh...do we start small?”

“We get a dog obviously.”

“A dog?”

“Yes.”

“Maggie..”

“Or a cat.”

“Cat definitely.”

“What’s wrong with getting a dog?”

“It would remind me or Kara and I can’t handle that. I’d be losing all my food to the little fella!”

The Latina’s head was thrown back laughing loudly. 

“Don’t laugh at my great reasoning?”

“And what, a cat doesn’t remind you of Lena?”

“Well I can deal with Lena, she doesn’t eat all my food.”

“Okay, okay. Cat it is. I took the day off work and I already know today is your day off so... wanna go adopt a kitten, m’lady?” Maggie asked with a grin, holding her hand out to Alex. 

“I would love to, kind gentle woman.” Alex smiled softly, taking Maggie’s hand. 

Hours later they would both be on the floor with a ginger kitten pouncing between them while it chased a jingling ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to take suggestions for the kitten’s name! So just comment below.


End file.
